


Cold Days

by babybat_ri



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybat_ri/pseuds/babybat_ri
Summary: Studying abroad wasn’t the first time Ritsu ever felt left alone by his older brother. Whenever they needed to be appart when they were little, he always felt strangely cold, like stuck in a moody winter day.





	Cold Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time ever writing anything fandom related. I just love these two so much. As tagged, this is a pre-canon work, and addresses Ritsu’s abandonment issues in a lighter way (since they’re both kids in here) and Ritsu seems to just don’t wanna let go his older brother. Please, enjoy and excuse my grammar mistakes!

For some reason, it felt strangely cold when Sakuma Rei wasn’t by his side. Not only he felt loneliness aching in his chest daily, but coldness was definitely a thing. Specially when he got used to sleeping in his brother’s bed since they were kids against their parents will (“you two aren’t babies anymore” they’d say “grown up boys don’t have to be afraid of sleeping alone”), sharing their breathes and clutching hands together so they could feel each other even closer, their soothing warmth. Rei’s temperature was something he always seek in those cold winter days, when he’d wear his comfy warm fake wool pajamas and wonder how on earth his brother wouldn’t feel desperately cold as him by using just his regular pajama pants and pajama shirt. He liked to stay close so he’d enjoy his familiar warmness, and Rei wouldn’t usually complain much, as long as he could feel free to pet him (which Ritsu may have secretly enjoyed a little too much). Sometimes they wouldn’t sleep at all, they’d tell each other mystical stories about distant lands in which vampires would actually exist, and sometimes they’d even start acting like them, making up a whole life plot just from those stories they’d invent for each other.

But for the first ever Rei wasn’t be his side anymore, and winter days started feeling longer than ever, colder than ever, lasting forever, making his head numb and his stomach a little sick, when the tips of his fingers felt like real ice from coldness for him. He had to sleep by his own, wake up by his own, and both felt like just too much work. They’d be “just a few days”, he assured him, but somehow even that felt like too much. He tried to cheer him up, said he’d be back soon, and promised him lots of things Ritsu found really dumb like “it is just for this time, I promise you I’ll take you with me whenever I have to go anywhere away from here.” Ritsu would reply he’d never forgive him if he ever does that again, but would eventually give up and give him a small peck in the cheek and tell him to send gramma a “hello” for him. And he didn’t feel selfish for wanting his brother to be always with him, not for a single moment. Not childish, not at all, he told himself, he was already 11 after all.

He just hoped not to feel this lonely and cold anytime in the future, but for now the pale snowflakes slowly piling out in the outside of his window felt like falling down painfully as time refused to speed up to the moment he’d be in his brother’s warm arms again.

“ _Onii-chan_...” He whispered quietly to himself as he covered himself up with the sheets that still had a little of his older brother’s smell, which he could sniff with a little effort since he was already sneezing from coldness. “ _Please hurry up_ ”. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve actually wanted to write Rei/Ritsu for years but my English sucks pretty bad so I’m (shyly) coming out with this really small drabble. Maybe I’ll write more in the future if I ever manage to get more confidence to write in a foreign language again. By the way, ReiRitsu should have more fluff content as well. This is a manifest (no it’s not).


End file.
